


Elastigirl to the Rescue

by ll72



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, mother daughter sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: It's hard being the Mom of a teenage girl and a superhero





	Elastigirl to the Rescue

Elastigirl’s story

Having superpowers is useful. It means I can hoover the entire house whilst watching the latest instalment of my soap, stir dinner at the same time as I stretch round and do some light dusting and catch the supervillains that plague our streets.

What it doesn’t do is help you with a sulky teenage daughter.

I suppose I better introduce myself. I’m Helen Parr, known to my legion of admirers as Elastigirl (though as I’m forty, Elastiwoman would be more accurate). Ever since an accidental encounter with a radioactive dildo (don’t ask – long story) I’ve had the super ability of being able to stretch and squash into any shape I want. Shall we say I’ve never been short of male admirers.

However, what the celebrity tabloids don’t mention in their reviews and stories, is that I’m a single Mom of a sixteen-year-old. Violet (or Vi as she likes to be known) is almost a typical teenager – who can’t quite decide whether she’s a child or an adult, and therefore goes for the worst of both worlds. To Vi everything is a drama or a crisis or proof that I don’t understand her. And to make it worse – like me she has superpowers, (invisibility and force powers) but unlike me she isn’t sure what to do with them.

The day started normally enough – I packed Vi’s lunch and off she went moodily to school. I dolled myself up and walked to the bus stop to go the city centre, briefly stopping off from my walk to rescue a cat. Once there I had a coffee with some old friends, foiled an armed robbery and then went over to the offices of Super Gossip (all the fashions, news and views from your friendly local superheroes).

A charming reporter met me and I gave an interview (covering my favourite positions, kinkiest moment and what I thought of the new craze for superheroes to be sponsored by Coca-Cola). I then agreed to do a few tasteful pictures for the next issue, nothing to explicit – I made sure my boobs were covered by my hand and my nether regions behind a tactfully placed bit of scenery. That’s the problem with today’s world – to be a successful superhero you need to be commercialised and exploit all your assets.

I got home. There was no sign of Vi, so I went into my room to settle down to a bit of ‘quality time.’

Opening the drawer I fumbled around beneath my blouses until I got what I was searching for. I pulled out my favourite ribbed dildo and slipped it into my mouth sucking and licking at it eagerly.

With my other hand I unbuttoned my slacks sliding them down to my thigh, following them with my panties. Still sucking the toy I began to rub lightly at my cunt lips, feeling their softness against my fingers. My own sensual touch began to excite me and I slipped the dildo out of my mouth and gave a moan of passion.

With my fingers I prized apart my pussy and then slid the sopping rod into my pussy. At first I just rubbed it around my walls, feeling its firmness against my flesh. Then I began to rock it back and forth. 

I withdrew my spare hand from pussy and began to rub my tits, feeling my nipple through the material. I groaned as the dildo continued to hit the spot. Soon it wasn't only my saliva that was soaking the cock and I began to arch my back as the orgasm began to fill me.

Suddenly I heard a squeak and Vi returned to visibility. She blushed red and ran from the room.

I called after her, but there was no sound except that of the front door slamming.

Vi’s story

I had a terrible day and it was going to get worse. To start with Mom had made me smooth peanut butter sandwiches for my packed lunch and I only like crunchy. Then at school I saw Tony – she was utterly gorgeous as normal. Except she was also holding the hand of the Claire a short, blonde cheerleader. And then once I got into class Dr Crippen embarrassed me with a German question and that know it all, Julie, jumped in with the answer and gave me a condescending smirk – bitch.

So by the time I got home I needed to do something to cheer myself up. And I knew exactly what to do. To go shopping I needed money and I didn’t have any – so I thought I’d just extend myself some credit. Mom keeps some emergency cash in her room, which she never checks. I’d often borrowed some and repaid it once Mom gave me my allowance – so technically it’s not stealing.

I was just rifling through drawer Mom keeps the money in, when I heard the front door open, and Mom call out my name ‘Violet, are you in?”

I quickly made myself invisible and quietly shut the drawer. I started to head towards the bedroom door, when Mom entered and closed it behind her. I figured she might get a bit suspicious if the door re-opened just after she shut it, especially as she doesn’t believe in Poltergeists.

Instead I just remained standing waiting for her to leave. I groaned inwardly as she lay down on her bed to take a nap – I’d just have to wait until she dozed off and then sneak out.

She didn’t look like she was about to go to sleep anytime soon, as she was looking for something in a drawer. I’m surprised I didn’t make a sound when out came a skin coloured dildo – though I felt myself going deep red.

Even as I watched Mom put it in her mouth and began to suck nosily it like it was a lollipop. Things were about to get even ickier, with her spare hand I could see her fiddling with her trousers, which she slid down. I watched, unable to tear my eyes away, as she then proceeded to pull down her panties – revealing a hairless snatch. I wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or pleasantly surprised that Mom shaves down below.

Her spare hand began to rub lightly at her snatch. And to my surprise I found I was getting hot in another way apart from embarrassment. Through my jeans I began to rub at my own pussy, wondering whether it would be really weird to think of Mom when I went to bed tonight.

As I continued to stare she removed the dildo from her mouth and began to thrust it into her cunt. I silently unzipped my jeans, pushed my own panties aside and began to replicate her movements with my finger.

I could tell she was enjoying her session, as sweat developed on her forehead, she began to rub her back against the covers and a trickle of liquid began to trickle from her. I too was enjoying it and as my finger tickled my pussy I let out a squeak.

Three things happened almost simultaneously. Mom stopped, I became visible and I ran from the room in panic. I could hear Mom calling after me, but I ignored her and ran down the street.

As I ran across the road a car shrieked to a halt as it almost hit me. I expected a torrent of abuse; instead the driver wound down her window. She was a pretty ash blonde with a tanned face, wearing oversized sunglasses. She spoke, her voice dripping with sensuality “Are you running from something, dear? Get in and I’ll give you a ride”

Neither of us knew how right she was going to be.

Mirage’s story

It’s a hard life being a supervillain. It’s even harder being a supervillainess and a henchwoman at that. At all the conferences where we plan to take over the world the misogynistic bastards sit down and plot and plan, and my role is to drape over a chair looking sexy and then to take the orders for pizza takeaways. 

And when the plot is put into action does it get any better? Oh no, of course not. I get strut into a room and act seductively towards the hero, but without ever being allowed to slip out of my leather suit and consummate the relationship. And then as they torture him the head honcho will make me go out and pick up his car from the valet.

And when it invariably goes wrong – do they stick around and fight in my defence. No – I’m knocked unconscious, thumped out of windows and beaten against walls whilst my gallant boss utters a cackling laugh and then flees with a diabolical threat to return.

So I decided to go solo. This wasn’t as easy as I’d thought, not being a billionaire with access to limitless wealth. Still a few cunning heists and I had a nice secret apartment, decorated with inexpensive works of art (well, I hadn’t paid for them anyway – I heard the insurance pay out for the Mona Lisa went into hundreds of millions).

The next part of my plan for world conquest involved trapping and destroying those superheroes that could get in my way. And the first on my list was Elastigirl. For that I needed bait.

I drove by her home, plans of diabolical wickedness hatching in my brain. I needed something she’d be sure to come after. And her teenage daughter would fir the bill perfectly.

Suddenly the door to her house opened and out (metaphorically) flew Violet. I started the engine and started to drive towards her planning to open the door and bundle her in as she ran along the pavement.

No plan survives first contact.

Suddenly she stepped out into the road, and I had to slam my brakes on to avoid hitting her. She leant on my bonnet and I could see her face was stained with tears. Unfortunately she was too far to grab.

I wound down my window “Are you running from something, dear? Get in and I’ll give you a ride.”

She shook her head, “No, thanks,” but as she did so she walked from the front of the car to the side. 

“I’m alright,” she said.

I opened the door syringe in hand.

A quick press into her flesh and she fell into my arms. I opened the back door and bundled her in. If all kidnappings were this easy I may move from art heists…

 

Elastigirl’s story

At first I wasn’t worried about it when Vi fled. Catching your Mom playing with herself must be a shock to anyone, and Vi could be more sensitive than most. It also gave me time to think up what I’d say when she returned and explaining that self-love is perfectly healthy and natural. 

But as the hours ticked away and she didn’t return I began to worry. I was pacing up and down when the phone rang. I hurried over and answered it, “Helen Parr…”

“Elastigirl,” purred the feline voice at the other end and felt cold fear lance at my heart. 

I struggled to keep my voice calm, “Yes?”

There was a cackle from the other end of the line; “I have your daughter. She’s such a pretty thing – I would hate to have to slice her.”

“You fiend,” I hissed into the phone, but my secret adversary just laughed, “You can call me Mirage… But if you want to see your daughter again, just follow my instructions.”

“What instructions?” but there was just the ominous purr of a disconnected call.

For a second I struggled to breathe and then I heard a beep from the PC in Vi’s room. I rushed through; an e-mail message had appeared addressed to ‘Elastigirl’. It was instructions to Mirage’s hideout. I knew it was a trap – but what else could I do?

It didn’t take me long to get there – a seemingly disused apartment in one of the poorer parts of the city. Mirage had told me to ring on the doorbell when I arrived and I admit I was tempted, but I didn’t trust her to let Vi go free when she’d captured me. I needed to find another entrance.

I skirted round the side and saw an open window several stories up. Stretching to the windowsill I pulled myself up and slipped inside. Like the lair of most supervillains the inside gave lie to the rather shabby exterior, with its chrome walls and exquisitely decorated alcoves. I’m not an art historian, but I recognised some of the pictures and statutes that jammed the hallways.

My examination was cut off when I heard Vi give a piercing scream. I sprinted as fast as I could to where the sound came from. I snap kicked at the door and it shattered inwards.

“Mom” gasped Vi.

Vi’s story

I woke up with a stiff back and a dry throat. The bitch who’d kidnapped me had left a glass of water on a table, with a note ‘No hard feelings.’ 

They’ll be no hard feelings when I smacked her teeth down her throat I thought, but I drank the water anyway. It made me feel a lot better.

Apart from the table and the empty glass the room was empty apart from a light buzzing overhead, illuminating the stark metal walls and door. 

I banged on the door and screamed a few times, there was no answer. I realised how much I missed Mom, if she’d have been here she could have got me out of this mess. But she didn’t know where I was. I’d have to get out of it on my own.

I girded my strength and used my force powers to push at the door. It stayed stubbornly shut – but I heard a key fall out of the other side of the door. I paused and thought; if not by strength then by guile.

I concentrated my force powers at the lock, twisting and turning at the metal until with a scrape it slipped back and the door opened. I went invisible and began to creep down the corridors.

Soon I was lost in a maze of expressionist art and classical marbles. I continued to creep along until I came to a pool in the centre of a room.

A naked Mirage pulled herself out of the water and shook her hair dry. Trickles of water slid down her flawless bronze skin to create a puddle of water at her feet.

She reached over and pulled a towel from the arm of an outstretched statue and began to delicately pat herself down. I looked entranced as she rubbed at her titties, before bringing the towel down and starting to brush it over her nearly hairless pussy. She slipped the towel so that it went between her legs and started to pull it back and forth across her lips.

The towel certainly wasn’t managing to dry her twat, which seemed to be getting wetter. As I watched someone wank for the second time that day, my own fingers stole to my pussy and again I silently slid down my zip and started to slide a finger into my own hole.

I squeaked in pleasure and as I did so became visible again. My squeak, however, was no where near as loud as Mirage made when she saw me in front of her.

Mirage’s Story

After a day of villainy it was nice to take a long relaxing dip in my pool. And it was even more relaxing drying myself off afterwards.

I felt the rough material of the towel scrape against my tits, before repositioning it to rub against my pussy. I groaned in satisfaction as I pulled away vigorously. I was starting to imagine that it wasn’t my hands holding the towel, but those of someone else – perhaps my prisoner. She was certainly young and attractive.

Suddenly I heard a groan of pleasure and Violet materialised in front of me. I stared at her for a moment and there was no mistaking where her finger was. She blushed red and I wondered how she’d escaped.

And then I wondered whether she might like to finish drying me off.

I handed the towel towards her and smiled, “I think you may have found my secret. And I yours.”

She took the towel with her spare hand, as she gingerly removed the other from her pussy.

“Dry me off and we won’t mention this to your Mom when she tries to rescue you.”

She nodded gratefully and stepped towards me. I lifted my arms above my head and she lightly began to towel at my body. Unfortunately I was nearly dry…

Not that she seemed to notice as she carefully patted at every part of my body. I gave a small purr of satisfaction. As I did so she leaned forward and lightly kissed my midriff. I gave a sound of satisfaction “Higher?”

She took my suggestion and started to kiss at one of my nipples. Her lips brushed lightly against me as she did so. 

It didn’t take long before she started to become more adventurous and I could feel her tongue slide between her lips and glide round my nipple, which was starting to come to attention with the loving it was receiving. She took the bud in her mouth and began to bite lightly at it whilst still preening it with her tongue.

I threw my head back and groaned. A groan that turned to disappointment as her head broke contact with my tittie.

Luckily I wasn’t disappointed for long. Violet was down on her knees and starting to kiss just below my belly button. I started to push her head down, but she resisted, using some sort of force power to push my hand up, “When I’m good and ready,” she told me.

I nodded in acquiescence – aware that the power was shifting, but too delighted with her light touch to do anything about it. She continued to kiss my midriff for what seemed an age as I quivered in anticipation. 

And then I could feel her hand at my pussy. She rubbed it lightly as she continued to peck at me. Her fingers stole over my labia and she slightly dipped one in, before teasingly withdrawing it. I was gasping and it was all I could do not to scream out for her to take me now.

But Violet was in no hurry, and she continued to tease and play with me, now and then slipping in a finger just to remind me what was in store. Finally I couldn’t take it any longer, “Please, please, just fuck me. Fuck me now.”

She grinned and stood up. “I’ve never been eaten,” she said.

I was suddenly aware I was sweating with lust. If she wanted to orgasm first, I’d give her one. I reached out for her jeans, but she slapped my hands away.

“Sit down,” she said and I did as ordered, sitting cross-legged in front of her. Slowly she removed her clothes, my eyes following every movement of her body and just waiting until she allowed me to run my hands and lips over her gorgeous contours.

Finally she stood naked. She waved her long, wavy black hair and grinned.

“I’m ready,” she said.

I jumped forward like a dog after a bone and knelt before her. She had teased me – so now it was my turn, perhaps I could get back in control. 

Her twat was almost smooth, with only a touch of hair just above the hole. I started to kiss the skin next to her lips, just small butterfly touches. Violet gave a giggle of gratitude, and stroked my hair.

But she had more patience than I did and I broke first, by starting to slip my tongue round her labia, kneading at the flesh with my lips. 

“Not bad,” Violet laughed.

‘Not bad!’ I thought, ‘I’ll show you not bad’.

I removed my tongue from the outside and thrust deep into her pussy. It didn’t take me long before I could feel her juices rushing out as I probed against. She giggled again and still stroking my hair, she pushed me slightly forward.

I redoubled my efforts and through my own slurps could hear her start to grunt and moan. I grinned to myself and continued to thread my tongue around her pussy.

I could feel her body shaking with the intensity of it all. The sounds coming from her mouth became louder and louder until suddenly she exploded with a piercing shriek of pleasure.

I didn’t stop, but continued to eat away at her tasty twat.

Suddenly the door to the room splintered open.

Violet gave another shriek, though I’m not sure this was an orgasm, “Mom!”

Elastigirl’s story

I was prepared for almost anything as soon as I heard Vi scream, to see her being sawn in half by a laser beam, or being attacked by a giant shark, or being slowly lowered feet first into a vat of boiling acid.

What I wasn’t prepared for was too see her standing naked with Mirage’s head between her legs.

Well, what’s a Mom to do in this situation? Throwing Mirage out the window seemed a good option. Unfortunately there were no windows in the room, so I had to settle for punching her very, very hard.

Mirage skidded across the tiled floor as a reaction to my fist connecting to her face. I ran over and prepared to beat until she was squealing – and not in the same way Vi’s had been.

I raised my fist and was just about to bring it down when I felt Vi’s hand on my arm, “Don’t Mom… don’t hurt her.”

I looked at Vi, flabbergasted. She blushed, “I’ve kind of agreed to give her an orgasm.”

“You’ve what?” I shouted. Vi quailed before my fury and Mirage tried to use the diversion to crawl away until I sharply jammed my heel into her ribs, motioning her to remain still.

“Well it’s your fault,” replied Vi, with typical teenage logic, “you’re so busy being a superheroine and saving the world you never wonder how I might feel. At least Mirage realises that I’m a woman. When was the last time you asked me how I was? Or went shopping with me for anything but groceries? When was the last time we did anything together.”

I blushed. She had a point; I’d never even realised she liked women.

I took my foot off Mirage, “Okay,” I said slowly, “but just the one.”

Mirage stood up and gave me a smile of victory. That smile increased as Vi went over and started to kiss at her nipples. I wanted to leave, but for some reason, I had to admit that I found Mirage rather seductive and I had a sudden desire to watch her being worked over by my daughter.

Vi didn’t seem in any hurry to bring Mirage to fruition and seemed to be concentrating on rubbing herself on Mirage’s midriff – I could almost sense the impatience within Mirage, partly I realised because I too wanted Vi to get down to the real action.

Finally Vi lowered her head. Mirage was rocking back and forth on her heels and making a cooing sound, and I could hear the sound of Vi’s tongue sloshing around.

I sneaked forward for a closer look and could see that my daughter had buried herself deep into Mirage’s twat. She was licking energetically, and I could tell by the look of rapture on Mirage’s face that the desired result was being achieved. Mirage was pushing Vi’s head forward and running her hand through her long tresses, with one hand. With the other she was groping at her own tits.

Soon I couldn’t take it any longer. I needed to go for my own clit or I’d explode. I damned my all-over body suit, the only way I could pleasure myself was to strip it all off.

Vi was too engrossed to notice as I slipped out of my suit, but Mirage noticed. She temporarily lifted Vi’s head away from her pussy, and I could see the dampness leaking out.

“Violet, you say you and your Mom don’t do anything together?”

Vi nodded, and then did a double take as she turned round and saw me standing there without a stitch on.

“Well you could do me together,” Vi nodded eagerly, and Mirage continued, “if you let me go after our little session.”

“I don’t do deals” I said and stepped forward and started to grab Mirage’s tits with my mouth.

“Ah well,” said Mirage, “ it was worth a try”

Vi returned to gobble at Mirage and soon between the two of us we had Mirage leaking all over Vi’s pretty face. Vi didn’t seem to mind and she lapped up the liquid as it came out. I in turn suckled nosily away at the villain’s baps (not a phrase I thought I’d ever use).

“Ah, ah, ahhhhhh,” orgasmed Mirage and I remembered that I’d said that Vi could only give her the one. I didn’t want to back down on this.

So I pushed Vi away from Mirage’s dripping slot and dived in myself. She was still leaking like a broken tap and I lapped up the juice, swallowing it like a cat after its morning milk.

Of course I hadn’t said that Mirage couldn’t give Vi another orgasm. And from the corner of my eye I could see my minx-like daughter guiding Mirage’s hand towards her pussy. 

I slowed my licking and began to watch as Mirage extended a figure and began to probe at my daughter’s slit.

I could hear Mirage whisper something to Vi and then Vi said, “Mom, concentrate on what you’re…ahhhh… are doing.”

I apologised and returned to bringing Mirage to new heights of excitement. From the sounds that Vi was making Mirage was passing these sensations on to her.

Vi started to scream again, though this time I appreciated the sound and to make sure Mirage knew that I started to stretch my tongue so that it enveloped her clit and piped her into an orgasmic trance.

I kept my tongue in place and stretched my head back so that I could get a better view. Mirage’s finger was blurring in and out of Vi’s pussy so fast that if it hadn’t been for all the juice pumping out she’d have got a friction burn. 

Mirage started to orgasm in a melody with Vi’s screams as I continued to do things to her pussy. Then she fell away, and Vi fell into her arms.

I stood up, “Mirage you’re under arrest,” I said, though my speech was slurred as my tongue was numb from its aggressive action.

“Mom,” said Vi, “you can’t do that. If she goes to jail she’ll be ancient by the time they let her out. And I’ll be really old as well – at least thirty.”

I ignored the comment about thirty being old, “She has to be punished Vi, kidnapping, blackmail, bribery – and that’s just today.”

“I know,” said Vi and then suggested her plan.

Vi’s story 

Whistling merrily I opened the front door, “Hi, Mom, I’m home.”

The only sound was Mom’s orgasmic grunting from the front room. As I put down my bag Mom’s hand shot out into the hall and scrabbled for the dildo sitting on the table. I passed it to her and then followed her hand back into the lounge.

Mom was sitting on the sofa, with Mirage between her legs. Even as I watched Mom started to slide the dildo into her pussy in competition with Mirage’s tongue.

“Hi Vi,” grunted Mom, “I’m a little busy right now.”

I nodded. “I’m going to do my homework, could I have Mirage when you’ve finished with her.”

Mom and my relationship has improved greatly since Mirage came to live with us. Some nights Mirage will slip into my bed and some nights into Mom’s. And on some nights Mom and me do her together. And in between Mom and Mirage fight crime and evil doers – with Mirage as an assistant Mom can normally beat the baddies and be back home by four. I guessed from the celebration in the front room that they’d saved the world again.

I patted Mirage’s bare ass and settled down on the spare seat on the sofa.

Mirage’s story

If I’d known punishment was this much fun I’d have given myself up years ago.


End file.
